Sibling Rivalry
by kaela097
Summary: Is it ever too soon for siblings to compete against each other? Not when you're Blair and Chuck's spoiled little girl. This is what happens when their little princess feels neglected by her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Back to regularly scheduled programming: This picks up just after Mister Mom.**

"Daddy, I want to go with you and Brice!" Charlotte whined as she and Blair prepared to leave for their day of shopping with Serena. She was in the middle of her newest meltdown. Blair and Serena were waiting patiently for Chuck to defuse the bomb he'd set off when he kissed Charlotte goodbye. Had Blair simply been allowed to take her daughter from the penthouse, Charlotte would have been fine, but Chuck's insistence on saying goodbye to his little girl had been the catalyst.

"Don't you want to go with Mommy to get some pretty dresses?" he inquired as he was knelt down in front of his two and a half year old princess.

"No," she pouted.

"Sweetheart, you don't like the museum," Chuck reminded her. He and Blair had taken Charlotte to the Museum of Natural History on several occasions, and they always left after twenty minutes. The first thing she always saw was the large dinosaur fossil, and it scared her to death. She was usually screaming at the top of her lungs as they hurried out of the building. "Remember the dinosaurs give you nightmares."

"I don't care," she folded her arms as she appeared to be holding her ground.

"Mommy is going to get ice cream later," he tried to bribe her with a sweet treat.

"No," she whined as she started jumping up and down.

Chuck could hear Serena's laughter in the background. "Something amusing, van der Woodsen?"

"I'm sorry, but she's just so much like her mother," Serena bit her lip to keep her laughter at bay. She was fighting a losing battle. She burst out laughing as Charlotte stomped her foot to get Chuck's attention, her little shoe tapped loudly, echoing in the entryway.

"How about you go with Mommy today, and then tomorrow, we'll have a day all to ourselves. ? We can do whatever you want?" ." he offered up a compromise.

"That's a dangerous thing to say, Bass," Blair chimed in. Charlotte's tastes, even at two and a half, were incredibly expensive like her mother. She was likely to pick the most expensive activity she could think of.

"How about it, Princess?" he inquired as he took her tiny hands into his as he gave her his most charming smile, undeterred by Blair's warning.

"Okay," Charlotte responded reluctantly.

"I can't believe that worked," Serena whispered to Blair as Charlotte turned to take her mother's hand as they stepped into the elevator.

"He'll pay for it tomorrow," Blair responded as Charlotte turned to wave to Chuck as the doors slid closed.

"Okay, Little Man, it's just you and me today," Chuck stated as he went into his son's bedroom and picked him up out of the crib. Brice had been down for his morning nap, but woke up almost as soon as Chuck's first word left his lips.

Brice gave his father a tiny smile that warmed Chuck's heart as he grabbed a hold of one of Chuck's fingers and brought it into his mouth. He was getting into the phase were everything he could get his hands on would end up in his mouth.

As Chuck prepared the diaper bag to take with for their excursion, he talked to his son as if they were conversing back and forth. "What do you think, Brice, are you feeling stroller compatible today, or should we leave it home?

"Just like your sister, of course, you're not going to sit in your stroller. Are five diapers going to be enough?

"Of course not, adding a sixth just in case."

After tossing in a few toys and an extra change of clothes, just in case, he was ready for his day with Brice. After calling for a limo, having given theirs to Blair to use for the day, he brought Brice down to the lobby.

"Good morning, Mister Bass, Little Mister Bass," the doorman stated as he tipped his hat as he held the door open.

"Beautiful day, is it not," Chuck sighed happily as he looked out over a wonderfully bright blue sky as he took his usual tip out of his pocket and handed it to the doorman.

"That it is," the man nodded as he scrambled to open the limo door for Chuck.

* * *

"I think you'll enjoy today as there is a lot to observe, but if you get scared, you let me know and we can leave," Chuck told his son as they walked into the museum. Brice's eyes immediately connected with the large tyrannosaurus fossil that greeted them. Chuck held his breath, waiting for the blood-curling scream that he was used to hearing when he brought Charlotte, but there was only intrigued silence. As he stepped in closer, Brice's eyes widened further as he scanned each bone. Soon his lips curled into a wide smile. He was clearly in his element. There was no fear as Chuck moved about the various rooms as he read off each plaque to his son.

When Brice showed signs of fatigue, Chuck called for the car, and they left. In contrast to when Charlotte left somewhere she was having the type of fun Brice appeared to be having and threw a fit, Brice merely put his head on his father's shoulder and fell asleep. There was no drama whatsoever.

"Back to the penthouse, Mister Bass?" his driver for the day inquired as he opened the door for him.

Chuck thought for several moments. He wasn't ready for his day with his son to end just yet, so he began searching his brain for any possible excuse to extend their outing. "What time is the Yankee's game today?"

"I believe it's an afternoon game," the driver replied after a quick moment of thought.

"What do you think, Little Man?" Chuck inquired as he caressed his sleeping son's back softly, "Does a game of baseball interest you?" Brice gurgled in his sleep to provide his father with an answer.

"Yankee Stadium then, Sir?" the driver asked.

Chuck nodded as he stepped into the limo and settled his son against his chest. He marveled at how different his two children could be. Charlotte would still be throwing the mother of all tantrums. Brice slept soundly. Charlotte begged for attention all day. Brice didn't seemed to care one way or another. He merely needed a clean diaper and regular meals. Charlotte was constantly filling the house with her ever increasing vocabulary, laughs, screams, and cries. He loved his little girl more than anything, but keeping up with her changing moods could be exhausting. It was nice having a day away from all of that drama.

Knowing that he'd already given up his tickets to that day's ballgame, Chuck went to the ticket booth and purchased a general admission ticket. After a quick stop at the gift shop, Brice looked like a true Yankee's fan in the baby hat, bib, and baseball glove.

Brice woke at first pitch and never took his eyes off the action once. When the crowded roared, so did Brice. Chuck had a feeling this was going to be the first of many games he'd be taking his son to. He realized that he'd have to study up on the game to answer any questions his son would begin to ask in later years.

Chuck thought that three hours in the sun, watching a game that moved at a slow pace would bore his son, but Brice never once showed signs of fussiness. The activity around him provided enough of a sideshow to keep him thoroughly entertained.

After the final pitch, Chuck slowly made his way towards the parking ramp were the limo was surely waiting. He was mildly annoyed that he was kept waiting for several minutes, but Brice was kept entertained by the woman that passed by and cooed over his chubby little cheeks. Proving he was most definitely his father's son, he played the attention perfectly. Chuck wasn't sure whether the numbers he was being given were for himself or his son, but they'd be tossed into the first trash can could he could find when he returned home just the same.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mister Bass," the driver apologized as he pulled up to the curb and quickly opened the door.

Chuck didn't say a word as he climbed in. He'd be talking with the fleet manager the next time he went to Bass for a board meeting, but for now he was focused solely on his son, who was finally starting to show signs of grumpiness as he rubbed at his eyes with closed fists.

"It's okay, Little Man," Chuck assured him as silent tears began to trail down his cheeks as Brice sat in his lap, "We're going home now."

Brice began crying in earnest as he burrowed his head in his father's chest. Chuck shifted him in his arms so that his head could rest against his shoulder. In no time at all, Brice was sound asleep.

* * *

Charlotte was playing with her dolls in the living room, the closest room to the entryway in eager anticipation of her father's return. The chime of the elevator was the greatest sound she'd heard all day. "Daddy!" Charlotte exclaimed as she tore through the hallway to the elevator to greet her father. She immediately attached herself to his leg. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Princess," he told her as Blair came into the entryway, greeting her husband with a kiss before taking her son from his arms.

"I though you'd be home hours ago," Blair replied as she watched Chuck pick up Charlotte as the little girl threw her arms around his neck and gave him the greatest bear hug she could.

"Brice and I went to a baseball game this afternoon," he announced as he tried to loosen Charlotte's grip so that he could breath.

"How'd he do with that?" Blair inquired as she removed the hat momentarily to kiss the top of her son's head as she positioned him against her shoulder so his nap would continue.

"Nothing phases that kid," Chuck replied, "He loved the museum. He soaked in every room with a curious twinkle in his eyes. He fell asleep on the way to the ballpark, but as soon as the first pitch was thrown, he was wide-awake. He didn't miss one single pitch."

"Does that mean you're going to start using your season tickets instead of giving them all away every year?" Blair inquired as Charlotte tried to get her father's attention by raining kisses along his cheek.

"Perhaps," Chuck nodded.

"What's in the bag? Anything for your two favorite women?" she inquired as she eyed the extra bag in his hands.

"That depends," he smirked, "Did you buy me anything during your little shopping adventure?"

"Did we buy Daddy anything, Charlee?" Blair inquired as she tickled Charlotte under the arm to get her attention. She was too excited to see her father to pay her mother any attention.

"Yep," she nodded as she took a moment away from her kiss parade to answer her mother's question.

"Should we give it to him or make him squirm?" Blair inquired.

"Squirm," Charlotte called out as she threw out her arms to add an extra bit of excitement to her reply.

Both Chuck and Blair roared with laughter as Chuck began tickling her stomach. The commotion woke up Brice, and he let everyone know that he wasn't happy for the rude awakening.

"No cry, Brice," Charlotte reached across her father's body to pat her brother's back, "No cry."

"Awe, isn't that sweet," Blair smiled as she leaned over to kiss Charlotte's own chubby cheeks, "You are such a good big sister, Charlee."

Charlotte beamed with pride. "Present, please," she requested as she held out her hands expectantly in front of her father.

"Such the little princess," he chuckled as he set her down so that he could pull out the presents he'd purchased for her. "Here is a pretty pink baseball jersey and a pink dress and a pink hat and a pink headband and pink bracelet."

Charlotte's eyes went wide as she accepted her many gifts. She cared none for the fact that they had the logo of the Yankees on each item. All she cared about that they were pink and all hers.

"Oooo, pretty," she replied as she dropped the jersey, dress and hat to the ground and put on the headband and bracelet.

"What do you say to Daddy?" Blair prompted her daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy," Charlotte replied as she threw her arms around her daddy's neck as he knelt before her.

"You're welcome, Princess," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Bring these things into your room and then get Dorota to help you wash your hands for dinner," Blair told her.

"Okay, Mommy," Charlotte replied as she struggled to gather everything into her tiny arms and carry the items to her room.

"What did you do, Bass, buy everything pink that came in her size?" Blair giggled as she tried to peek into the bag to see what he'd bought her.

"More or less," he chuckled. "They had these onesies that I bought for Brice."

"Along with the little hat and bib he's currently wearing," she laughed.

"I bought him a little glove too," he proclaimed as he held out the little glove he'd fished from the bag, "I figured it's never to early to start playing catch with him."

"You're really looking forward to that, aren't you," she smiled.

"Very much," he replied.

"So what did you get me?" she inquired as she tried to snatch the bag out of his hand while still keep Brice from waking up again as he'd quickly conked out on her shoulder at Charlotte's earlier urging.

"Such a little princess," he teased as he leaned in and kissed her deeply while keeping the bag firmly out of reach.

"I beg your pardon," she replied as she pulled away, "Charlotte is the princess. I am the queen."

"How right you are," he chuckled as he tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her lips back to his.

"Present, please," she whispered against his lips as she mimicked her daughter by holding out her free hand expectantly.

"I knew Charlotte got that from somewhere," he chuckled as he pecked at her lips one more time before he reached into his bag and pulled out a pink Yankee baseball cap.

"Is that all?" she pouted slightly as he put the hat on her head.

"I have another present, but that will have to wait until the children are asleep for the evening," he chuckled, "And I'm hoping that you'll wear this to bed."

"Since when do you have a baseball fetish, Bass?" she chuckled as he adjusted the hat so that it was straight atop her head.

"Since I saw how sexy you make this ball cap look," he spoke smoothly, "I can only begin to imagine how much sexier you'll look in the cap and nothing else."

"How very unoriginal of you?" ," she rolled her eyes in mock boredom, "Is there anything that you buy me that doesn't have the goal of finding me naked at some point?"

"I'm sure there has been something over the years," he thought briefly but quickly gave up when nothing sprung to mind.

"Dinner is almost ready," she advised him, "Did you want to change first?"

"Shower first," he nodded, "It was a little warm in the sun with Brice in my arms."

"You kept him hydrated, I hope," Blair replied.

"This isn't my first day as a father, Blair," he reminded her.

"Go shower," she urged him, "I'm going to lay him down."

Chuck was about to make his exit when he felt Blair's hand slide into his khaki pant's pocket.

"If you want a quickie, Beautiful, you'll need to put down the baby first," he chuckled as he turned towards her expected to receive the beginning of her advances.

"What are these?" she inquired as she pulled her hand out of his pocket with a fist full of napkins with random phone numbers on them.

"I…ah…I can explain," he stuttered.

"Really, because I'd love to hear it."

"We had to wait for our car to come pick us up. Brice set out to prove that he has the Bass family charm. Women flocked towards him."

"So these phone numbers are for Brice and not you," Blair challenged him.

"They couldn't be for me," he chuckled, "I'm a happily married man."

"You are in so much trouble, Bass," she gritted out through clinched teeth.

"I'll take my punishment," he replied.

"Go take a shower," she rolled her eyes again, "And make it a cold one."

**TBC...**

**Have to thank the usual suspects: my beta Lori2279 and of course, you the reader. I love all of you, and I would love to heard what you think of the newest chapter in my Blair and Chuck Saga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Charlotte has big plans for you tomorrow," Blair cautioned her husband as they laid in bed, "I'd make sure your money clip is fully loaded before you leave the penthouse."

"Did her mother and godmother put any ideas into her pretty little head?" he chuckled as her chin came to rest against his chest.

"They might have," Blair smirked proudly.

"Care to give me a hint," he prompted her.

"Well, there is going to be a shopping spree at that little doll shop that she loves so much to buy brand new outfits for her dolls so they'll be dressed appropriately for a tea party that she'll be co-hosting with her daddy at the Alice's Tea Cup. There will be a pony ride through Central Park, and then dessert at Serendipity," Blair giggled, "She might even want a penguin visit, but Serena and I didn't want to mention that. She's becoming more persuasive, and I'm afraid that one of these days she's going to actually convince you to buy one of those tuxedo birds."

"How much of all that was mentioned was actually Charlotte's idea?" he laughed.

"Focus, Chuck," Blair scolded him as she jabbed a finger into his chest, "You cannot let Charlotte have a penguin no matter how adorable her puppy dog eyes are."

"Give me some credit," he replied, "I've held out this long."

"But I know how much it bothers you when she has one of her temper tantrums like she did this morning. You do whatever it takes to settle her down. One day the only thing that will settle her down will be a very real penguin of her own."

"I know she cannot have a penguin," Chuck replied, "And I know we need to set limits for her. I'm still trying to figure out a way to balance that."

"She's going to love you no matter what," Blair reminded him, "I hope you realize that. You do not need to buy her affections."

"I know," he nodded, though he didn't sound all that convinced.

"You don't need to buy my affections either," she smiled.

"Yes, I do," he chuckled, "The only reason you married me was because I could buy you the world."

"Basstard," she cursed as she slapped his bare shoulder violently.

"Ouch, Blair, that hurt," he groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

Just as she was about to make a snarky comment, they were interrupted when Brice cried out for them.

"You said he was down for the night," Chuck replied as he pushed the bedcovers away as he donned his robe in the same motion. It was a familiar sight. It was a rare occurrence if Blair got to either of her crying children before Chuck did.

"He was," Blair replied as she motioned to follow her husband.

"I'll be right back," Chuck stated as he urged her to lay back, "I'll bring him to you."

She nodded as she laid back and waited patiently. She heard his soothing voice as he entered Brice's room through the baby monitor. It was easy to determine when Chuck picked up their son as he calmed down. Chuck babbled with his son for a few moments before his voice disappeared abruptly, but he appeared in their room minutes later as he handed Brice off to her before wordless disappearing into their bathroom to retrieve a thermometer.

"He feels warm," Chuck explained as he slid the thermometer into Brice's ear and waited for the beep. "One hundred, on the button."

"Are you going to call Doctor Coffey?" Blair inquired.

"Let's try the Tylenol first," Chuck suggested, "If his fever doesn't break, we'll call her first thing in the morning."

"You want the first shift?" Blair inquired.

"You know me well," Chuck nodded as he lifted Brice into his arms and brought him into the bathroom so he could administer a dose of Infant Tylenol.

"Chuck, you will wake me, won't you?" she glared at him as he emerged from the bathroom and settled into the leather chair in the corner of the room. It was so like him to say that he was going to wake her and then stay up with their sick child all night. He done it with nearly every illness they'd gone through with their children. She'd learned along the way not to count on him to wake her, instead she'd make sure to wake herself in a few hours to ensure she had a shift.

"Yes," he nodded as he kissed his son's forehead.

* * *

"Wake up, Princess," Blair urged her daughter awake early the next morning.

"Is it time for Daddy Day?" Charlotte asked as she sat up eagerly, stretching her tiny little arms dramatically.

"I know how much you are looking forward to today, but it's going to have to wait for another day. Your brother is sick, and Daddy and I have to take him to see Doctor Coffey," Blair explained gently.

"No!" Charlotte moaned as she grabbed her bedcovers and pulled them high over her head, "My day with Daddy. Brice had day yesterday. My turn."

"I know," Blair sighed as she dug her daughter out from underneath the covers, "And when Brice is feeling better, Daddy promises you will have your day."

"No," Charlotte snapped, "He plomised today."

"Charlee, Brice is having that ouchie ear pain that you get sometimes," Blair explained. Brice had been extremely irritable all night. Neither parent had been able to get much sleep. It was after midnight when Brice began tugging on his ear. "Don't you want Daddy and me to take care of your brother like we take care of you?"

"No," she stuck out her bottom lip to pout, "I want tea party with Daddy."

"Come here, Princess," Blair opened her arms to her daughter who climbed right in, "You know that Daddy and I love you very much, and we love Brice very much. We have to do what is best for both of you. Your tea party can wait until tomorrow. Brice's ear pain can't."

"I go with to doctor's?" Charlotte inquired with her big brown eyes open wide towards her mother.

"Actually Serena is coming over. She's hoping that you will throw her one of your legendary tea parties right here in the penthouse for her," Blair explained, "What do you say, Princess? Will you be a good hostess for Serena?"

"Is she bringing Humphrey?" Charlotte inquired, saying Dan's last name as her father would.

As far as Charlotte was concerned, Humphrey was Dan's first name. She didn't care to know him any better than any of the many other boyfriends that Serena paraded around since she had been born. Both Blair and Chuck realized that this time was going to be different for the blonde. Neither had seen her happier than she'd been since Dan had returned from his life altering quest to find himself. The pair was nearly inseparable, but Charlotte was not easily won over, nor did anyone expect her to be. She was after all, both Chuck and Blair's daughter.

"No, Sweetheart," Blair chuckled lightly, "It will be just you and Serena."

"Good," Charlotte proclaimed.

"Why don't you get yourself dressed? Dorota is making your favorite breakfast," Blair urged her, "And I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye to Brice before we leave."

"Will Dorota curl my hair?" she inquired.

"I'm sure she will," Blair nodded, "But you'll have to ask her."

Charlotte nodded as she climbed out of her bed and disappeared into her closet. She reemerged moments later struggling to get her hands and arms through her 'Brice's Big Sister' t-shirt that Serena had given her when Brice was first brought home from the hospital as her pink ballerina tutu skirt was wrapped around her waist.

Blair couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter's sense of fashion at times lacked certain finesse. She knew given some time it would come together, but she knew better than to suggest alternatives. Her daughter was in that special independent phase, and any offer of help to coordinate her outfits would incite a tantrum.

"Come here, Sweetheart. Let me help you," Blair urged her forward.

"No," Charlotte whined as she tugged on her shirt, "I can do it myself." After a few tries, one in which her shirt was on backwards, and another with her arm through the neck hole, she had the shirt on properly as she hopped into the dining room where Dorota was setting out her breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess," Chuck greeted his daughter as he held Brice in his arms.

Charlotte didn't acknowledge his greeting as she began her breakfast.

"Charlotte, Daddy is talking to you," Blair prompted her daughter when she saw her husband frown at the silent treatment he was receiving.

"Hi," Charlotte responded shortly.

Chuck sighed in response. He'd wanted to be the one to break the news to his daughter about having to cancel their day, but Brice had finally settled down after hours of crying. Neither parent wanted to risk waking him in an attempted handoff.

Blair gave Chuck a reassuring smile as she looked at her wrist watch. They needed to leave to make Brice's appointment.

"Do you want to say goodbye to your brother?" Blair inquired as Charlotte walked with them to the elevator.

Charlotte nodded as Chuck knelt down. Charlotte kissed her brother's forehead gently. She pulled away as she looked at her father to contemplate her options.

"I'll make it up to you, Princess, I promise," Chuck vowed, "I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," Charlotte replied as she hugged as much of him as she could without disturbing her brother's slumber.

The elevator chimed and Serena stepped off with perfect timing for a change.

"Hi, Charlee," Serena greeted her with her infectious smile, "Are you ready for a tea party?"

"No, Dorota needs to do my hair first," Charlotte stated.

"Yes, we must always look our best before we have tea," Serena agreed with an attempt at a serious expression.

"We can have Dorota do your hair too . . . and your makeup," Charlotte stated.

"What's wrong with my hair and makeup?" Serena muttered to her best friend under her breath.

"She thinks you wear too much makeup," Blair explained.

"She thinks, or is she parroting her mother?" Serena inquired.

"S, if I thought you wore too much makeup, I'd tell you to your face," Blair stated, "Now, Charlee, play nice with Serena."

"And Serena, play nice with Charlotte," Chuck added a brief moment of humor, but Serena had a hard time discerning if he was serious or kidding. He was far more concerned about the son held tightly in his arms.

"We'll call when we're on our way home," Blair added.

"Feel better, Brice," Serena replied as she curled his fingers around her finger and kissed his hand lightly.

Charlotte waved goodbye to her parents before she took Serena's hand and pulled her around the penthouse until she found Dorota. Her godmother was in desperate need of a makeover, and she needed Dorota's help.

* * *

"Your suspicions are correct," Doctor Coffey confirmed after a brief examination of Brice, "He's inherited his sister's propensity for ear infections. Unfortunately, he has it in both ears, which explains his extreme irritability."

"He's only pulling at the one ear though," Blair pointed out.

"His left ear?" Doctor Coffey inquired.

"Yes, how did you know?" Blair replied.

"The infection is more severe in that ear," Doctor Coffey explained, "We're going to treat this aggressively in hopes that the ear drum doesn't rupture. We're going with amoxicillin, which is standard, but I'm also going to prescribe eardrops, which contain a combination of antibiotics and hydrocortisone. My hope is that it heals the inflammation quickly."

"How would we know if his ear drums rupture?" Blair inquired. They'd never had to deal with this with Charlotte. "That sounds painful."

"When the initial rupture occurs it is, but then the pressure and pain seems to give way. The only sure sign is ear drainage, either from puss or blood," Doctor Coffey explained.

"Blood!" Chuck exclaimed.

"It's completely normal," Doctor Coffey tried her best to reassure the father that had the proclivity to overreact. "If it does happen, continue with the treatments as prescribed. If his fever gets worse, or his symptoms don't subside in a few days, please call me. I have no problems making a house call as you are well aware."

Brice started to cry as he pulled at his ear some more. Blair's maternal instinct kicked in as she took him from Chuck and settled him against her shoulder. "It's okay, Baby. You're going to feel better soon."

Doctor Coffey took a few moments to write out Brice's prescription as she watched Blair's interaction with Brice. Unlike some parents she saw, most of which were Upper East Side residents, Blair was totally at ease with her son. The doctor was so used to seeing the nanny comforting the sick child.

"We're finished here," Doctor Coffey announced as she handed Chuck the prescriptions.

"We should get him home," Chuck urged Blair as he stroked his son's head, "Thank you, Doctor Coffey, as always, for fitting us in on such short notice."

"No thanks necessary, Mister Bass," the doctor assured him, "Just take care of Brice."

Chuck guided Blair out of the doctor's office. After a quick stop at the pharmacy to get Brice's prescription filled, they were on their way home.

"You're much calmer than you used to be," Blair observed as they road back to their apartment. Brice was asleep against her shoulder, yet he continued to pull at his ear. "Whenever Charlotte used to get an ear infection, you seemed to think the world had ended."

"It's the exhaustion," he replied as he took Brice's hand into his to kiss it, "Give me about an hour of sleep, and I assure you, I'll be as panicked as I normally am."

"Good," she replied, "Because I'm not used to you being this mellow."

"It's a little easier since we know what to expect after going through this a few times already with Charlotte," he replied as he wiped at his tired eyes. "I hope her tea party with Serena is going well."

**TBC…**

**You take things for granted until they are gone, even if it's just temporary. Example – my beta Lori2279 was without internet all this week. Thank goodness she got everything straightened out and is back to help me once again and to banter back and forth about the possible new plots to come on this last season of Gossip Girl and all other random thoughts we are struck with.**

**One more bit of information to throw in here. All spelling and grammar errors when Charlotte speaks are intentional, though other errors are not. Hopefully those unintentional errors are few.**

**Please let me know how you are all feeling about this newest chapter in my saga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Charlotte Evelyn Waldorf-Bass, come out right this instant," Blair and Chuck heard Serena's frantic call out to their daughter the moment they entered the penthouse. "This is no longer funny."

"Shhh," their daughter told her parents from her hiding place in the entryway by placing a finger to lips, "I'm hiding from Serena."

"How long have you been hiding?" Chuck inquired as he bent down next to her.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I can't tell time."

"Good point," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "And not to worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Serena, Charlee, Dorota, we're home," Blair called out as loud as she dared without the risk of waking a sleeping Brice.

"Oh, thank god," Serena exclaimed, "I'm playing hide and seek with Charlee, and I can't find her."

"How long have you been looking?" Blair bit her lip to keep a laugh from escaping. It was clear that not only was Serena beyond frazzled by Charlotte's disappearing act, but she'd also allowed her daughter to give her godmother a very special makeover. Serena's hair was sticking out at weird angles, and her makeup was so heavy that she looked like a clown.

"She found me in only a couple of minutes. I've been looking for her for an hour," Serena replied, "She wouldn't leave the penthouse, would she?"

"Alright, Princess, you can come out now. Serena waves the white flag. You are the hide and seek master," Chuck called over to his daughter.

The trio heard the childish giggle as Charlotte emerged from her spot.

"Charlee, have you been there the whole time?" Serena inquired as she let out an audible sigh of relief.

"No," she shook her head as she continued her giggling as Chuck picked her up in his arms.

"That's not how you play the game," Serena told her.

"It is when I play with Daddy," Charlotte stated proudly.

"A heads up might have been nice," Serena glared at the proud papa.

"You came over for a tea party," Chuck replied as he kissed his daughter's head as his glee over how his daughter had thoroughly tormented his sister shone through, "How was I to know it would escalate into a hide and seek party?"

"I'm going to lay Brice down," Blair announced, "You three play nice."

"Miss Charlotte, your tea get cold," Dorota reminded Charlotte. "I heat back up."

"Aunt Serena, you stay for tea?" Charlotte inquired as she gave her best doe eyes to her godmother.

"Who taught you that look?" Serena stared the little girl down, "Mommy or Daddy?"

Charlotte continued to bat her pretty little lashes. Chuck could see that Serena was going to cave as he and his wife did on so many occasions. Those batting lashes were impossible to resist under all but the most extreme conditions.

"No doubt about it, those are Blair's charms coming through," Serena threw her hands up in defeat, "Your daddy is much easier for me to resist."

"Go put the finishing touches on your party, Sweetheart. Serena and I will be there in a minute," Chuck told her as he set her on her feet.

"I have just the fascinator for you, Daddy," Charlotte proclaimed as she scurried off.

"Tea parties and fascinators, really, Chuck?" Serena eyed him curiously.

"I learned to set aside my pride a long time ago for the joys of my children," he explained, "And seeing that little girl smile is worth more than every dollar in my bank account."

"You're such a good father," Serena smiled as his daughter screeched out that she was waiting. "After you, Daddy."

Chuck went to his daughter and did his best to make himself comfortable in the tiny chair as Charlotte topped his head with the most atrociously pink, feathered, flowered fascinator that she could find.

Serena couldn't resist the urge to snap a picture, "Leverage."

"If I see that on Page Six, Charlotte is going to have one less godparent," Chuck warned her as Charlotte began pouring the tea and passing out cookies.

Serena took her first sip and quickly earned her first scolding.

"Pinkies up, Aunt Serena," Charlotte commanded her, banging her hand against the table. Serena was visibly startled as her pinky popped up.

Chuck hid a chuckle as he took his sip.

"Did you hear Miss Piggy is having an affair with Fozzie Bear?" Charlotte inquired.

"Really," Chuck did his best to sound surprised even though every nerve ending wanted him to roll on the floor in laughter, "I thought I heard that Kermit was about to propose."

"He was," Charlotte nodded, "I think he knows, and did you hear that Cinderella and her husband, Prince Charming, just returned from honeymoon in Barbados?"

"Did they have a good time?" Serena prompted her, doing her best to keep her laughter at bay like her brother.

"I think so," Charlotte replied, "But neither had a tan. Curious."

The conversation continued as they discussed the scandals of all the animated and Muppet characters that Charlotte was familiar with. Serena struggled to keep her composure, but Chuck played his role beautiful relying on the hours of practice he'd had with his daughter.

"Do we really sound like that when we have tea?" Serena inquired as Chuck walked her to the elevator after Dorota took Charlotte to her bedroom for her nap.

"Worse," Chuck replied.

"She has quite the imagination and vocabulary for a two year old," Serena commented as they waited for the elevator to arrive as she reached for the fascinator still on Chuck's head.

"She is Blair's daughter," Chuck smiled as he grasped the accessory out of her hand. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Always happy to help," Serena replied, biting her lip to spare him the humiliation of laughing at his expense, "And you know how much I love that little girl."

"We should have dinner soon," Chuck suggested, "You can even bring Humphrey along."

"How gracious of you to invite him," she rolled her eyes as the elevator chimed its arrival.

"Seriously, Serena, Blair and I are happy that you're happy," Chuck told her.

"I'll call Blair in a couple of days and see what works," Serena replied, "Maybe Vanessa and Nate could join us, and we can make it a dinner party."

"If we're going for a dinner party, perhaps we should invite Eric and Magnus," Chuck suggested, "It's been awhile since we've all sat down together and broke bread."

"I'll mention it to him," Serena replied, "We'll have to work around Maggie's hospital schedule then."

"I'm sure my wife can figure it out," Chuck suggested as Blair ambled into the entryway to see Serena off.

"Figure what out?" Blair inquired as she went to Chuck's side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was mentioning to Chuck that we should have a dinner party with Dan, Vanessa, Nate, Eric and Magnus, but that we'd need to work around Maggie's schedule," Serena explained.

"I'll figure it out," Blair agreed with her husband. "I'll call the hospital myself if I have to."

"I should go. Dan and I were planning on lunch if you two were home in time," Serena replied as the elevator tried to close on her a few times, "But we can talk later."

"You might want to look into a mirror before you meet up with Dan," Chuck reminded her, "You have on a touch too much blush."

"Bye, S," Blair waved her best friend away as Serena glared at her brother.

"How was the tea party?" Blair inquired as they went to look in on Charlotte to find her sound asleep. She looked pretty adorable, still in her 'Brice's Big Sister' shirt and tutu skirt and the fascinator that she had adorned for the party.

"Serena has some new incriminating photos of me," Chuck replied as he pulled the blanket at the end of the bed up and over Charlotte's shoulders so she wouldn't get a chill.

"The pink fascinator again?" Blair chuckled.

"She does it to torment me," he laughed as he kissed Charlotte's forehead softly, "But at least she's talking to me."

"That really bothered you this morning, didn't it?" Blair concluded.

"Charlotte being upset with me is never on my list of things to do each day," he replied.

"Out of curiosity, am I on your to do list today?" she smirked.

"Always," he purred as he turned and gathered her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Brice is also down for his nap," she mumbled against his lips, "We were up pretty late last night. I think you and I deserve naptime today as well."

"Only after I ravish you," he chuckled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Mister Brice fussy," Dorota stated as Blair carried her crying son into the living room after a much needed nap by the entire family. Chuck and Charlotte were still asleep. Blair didn't want her son's crying to wake his father as he'd slept far less than she had the previous evening. "Mister Brice never fussy."

"It's his ear infection," Blair replied as she kissed the side of her son's face softly, "Poor thing has it in both ears."

"Poor, Mister Brice," Dorota smiled softly. "How I make feel better?"

"There isn't much that can be done at the moment," Blair replied as Brice began tugging on his ear again, "We just have to wait for the medication to work."

"Maybe frozen teething ring," Dorota suggested as she scurried towards kitchen to retrieve the tool, returning in a blink of an eye.

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Blair replied as she took the ring from Dorota and held it to Brice's mouth. Brice immediately accepted it and stopped pulling at his ear. Blair sighed in relief as Brice's crying stopped for at least a few moments. She hated that there wasn't anything she could really do to make her son feel better. "You're a genius, Dorota."

"Is he going to need surgery like Miss Charlotte?" Dorota inquired.

"I hope not," Blair replied as she took a seat on the settee with Brice in her lap, "The one time with Charlotte was quite enough, but Doctor Coffey says that if she doesn't outgrow her ear infections soon, she's going to need another surgery herself. Her first tube fell out already."

"Poor things," Dorota pouted.

"How long have you two been awake?" Chuck inquired as he appeared in the living room looking a little rumpled.

"Not long," Blair assured him as he bent over to kiss Brice's forehead before pecking at Blair's lips.

"You should have woken me," Chuck replied as Brice's head came to rest against Blair's shoulder as he looked to be drifting off again.

"You needed your sleep," Blair told him.

"I'm not the only one," he replied as he caressed Brice's head softly as his little eyes were drifting closed, "Whose idea is the teething ring?"

"Dorota," Blair replied, "She is a genius."

"But he isn't cutting any new teeth," Chuck replied.

"I don't really care as long as he isn't crying in pain," Blair replied as she held the ring in place as Brice fell deeper into sleep.

"It was a long night, wasn't it?" Chuck replied as he caressed her back gently.

"It's always the longest night of my life when one of these children is ill," she smiled meekly.

"Mine too," he agreed as he kissed Brice's head softly, "Of all the things they had to inherit of mine, it had to be these damn ear infections."

"This isn't your fault," Blair assured him as he took a seat next to her and took Brice's tiny little hand into his. "He could just as easily had these ear infections without your history."

"That's of no comfort," Chuck sighed as he leaned forward and kissed Brice's fingers.

"Stop it, Bass," Blair scolded him, "Self pity is not going to heal our children's ears."

"I do self pity so well," he reminded her.

"I know," she glared at him, "I've had a front row seat for most of our lives. That's not who you are anymore, Chuck, so stop it."

"If only it were that simple," he replied.

"Daddy," Charlotte squealed as she darted into the room and jumped into her father's lap to give him a gigantic hug.

"How was your nap, Princess?" Chuck inquired as he returned her hug with one of his own.

"I dreamt about riding the carousel. Can we go to the park?" she requested.

"Maybe tomorrow," Chuck replied, "If Brice is feeling better and if Mommy and I get a good night's sleep, you and I can have our daddy/daughter day that I promised you."

"And we can do whatever I want," Charlotte added.

"Whatever you want," Chuck nodded.

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered.

"Shhh," Chuck scolded her as he covered her mouth to keep her from waking her brother, "Nap time voices, Princess."

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered in a hushed tone as she clapped her hands together before she squirmed off her father's lap, "I'm going to get everyone ready." Charlotte tore out of the room at top speed.

"You know you're going to have to give her that daddy/daughter day tomorrow, no matter what," Blair stated as Chuck took a hold of the teething ring in Brice's mouth to give Blair's hand a reprieve.

"I know," Chuck nodded, "I wouldn't dream of disappointing her two days in a row."

"You're such an amazing father," Blair stated as she handed Brice over to him. She didn't know how they managed to complete the transfer without waking Brice, but he was still sound asleep as Chuck secured him in his arms.

"You're an amazing mother," he added.

**TBC…**

**Props to my beta Lori2297 for her work, and a great big thank you to all you reading this. I hope you're enjoying all the happy Bassness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Wake up, Princess," Chuck whispered as he gently shook his beautiful brunette daughter awake the next morning.

"Is it Daddy Day yet?" Charlotte inquired as she sat up the moment she recognized her father sitting next to her.

"If you want it to be," Chuck replied as she stretched out. She was so adorable as she went through her morning routine.

"And Brice is staying home," Charlotte demanded.

"Brice and Mommy are staying here," Chuck confirmed, "It will be just you and me."

"And my dolls," Charlotte added as she climbed into his lap and hugged him tight.

"How many dolls are we talking about, Princess?" Chuck inquired.

"All of them," Charlotte sang out with glee.

"That is a lot of dolls," Chuck reminded her, "Maybe we should narrow that down to only a few."

"All of them," Charlotte repeated herself in the same gleeful manner.

"Five," Chuck countered.

"All of them," Charlotte repeated, her words slow and precise, yet there was a slight edge in her voice that told him any further argument would only incite a tantrum. He didn't want to start their day off on a bad note. He only hoped that when it came time to get her dolls into the limo, she would realize the flaw in her plan and leave a few behind.

"Get dressed," Chuck replied as he kissed her forehead, "We'll leave after breakfast."

Charlotte slid out of bed as Chuck left her bedroom to join his wife and grumpy son at the breakfast table.

"He still won't eat?" Chuck inquired as he sat down, watching Brice swat Blair's hand away as she tried to spoon in his favorite, peaches.

"He keeps pulling at his ear," Blair added as she nodded to confirm his question, "I'm worried that his ear might rupture."

"Has any fluid come out?" Chuck asked.

"No," Blair shook her head, "I checked before I gave him his medicine. That went right down."

"Have you tried switching to a different baby food?" Chuck inquired as he caressed Brice's hand with one of his fingers, "Perhaps he just doesn't want peaches. Charlotte switched up her baby food likes and dislikes on a regular basis when she was Brice's age."

"Good point," Blair replied as she stuck the spoon back into the jar, "This is why I'm glad I chose you as the father of my children. Will you watch Brice for a moment while I go find something else?"

"Of course," Chuck nodded as he shifted his chair closer to his son. Brice reached out for him. Chuck lifted him out of the high chair and into his lap. He tried one last time to get his son to eat peaches in the jar, but Brice was more interested in tugging on the buttons of Chuck's shirt.

"This is my day with Daddy," Charlotte announced as she came in to see Brice and Chuck bonding. She began stomping her feet as she made her way to her chair, "Put Brice away."

"Charlotte," Chuck scolded her.

"But it is my day," she whined.

"It still will be," Chuck replied, "But our day hasn't started yet."

"My day with Daddy," she pouted as she climbed up into her chair and put her head on the table in a pathetic attempt to gain favor with her father.

"Why is Charlotte pouting?" Blair inquired as she handed over a jar of pears to Chuck as she returned to the dining room.

"My day with Daddy," Charlotte continued to pout, "Daddy holding Brice."

"Come here, Princess," Blair encouraged her daughter into her arms, "Daddy was just taking care of Brice so I could find him something else to eat. He doesn't want his peaches today. You still get to have your day with Daddy."

"Plomise," Charlotte demanded as she climbed into Blair's lap.

"Both Daddy and I promise," Blair nodded as she ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair, "Did you want me to help you curl your hair before you and Daddy leave?"

"Yes, please," Charlotte nodded.

"And is this what you're wearing?" Blair inquired as she smoothed out the material covering her daughter's shoulder.

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "I want to wear my princess dress."

"Which princess dress, Sweetheart?" Blair inquired.

"The pretty pink one Daddy bought me," Charlotte replied.

"He's bought you many pretty pink dresses," Blair replied as she glared at her husband, "I think he's bought you every pink dress he's ever seen."

"The one he bought me," Charlotte stated, clearly frustrated that her mother didn't know which dress she was talking about.

"Why don't you show me?" Blair suggested.

Charlotte climbed off Blair's lap to go get the dress she was referring to, but Chuck halted her dash out of the dining room.

"After you eat your breakfast, Charlotte," Chuck added as she came to a skidding halt.

Charlotte sulked back to the table while Blair bit her lip to keep from laughing. Charlotte's excitement for her day was reaching an entirely new level. These special days between father and daughter were nothing new. She didn't understand why Charlotte had built this one up, but then she remembered how she and Serena had built it up for her. Of course, she would be reacting in such a way.

"Charlotte, how many of your dolls are you bringing with to your tea party with Daddy?" Blair inquired.

"All of them," Charlotte stated with her mouth full of muffin.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sweetheart," Blair instructed her.

Charlotte finished her bite and then repeated, "All of them."

"How about five?" Blair countered.

"All of them," Charlotte repeated.

Chuck could feel the same argument he'd been hoping to avoid coming on.

"Sweetheart, how are you planning on getting all your dolls to your tea party?" Blair inquired with a matronly calmness that she'd perfected in the two years she'd been able to claim the title.

"Arthur can drive them in the limo," Charlotte stated.

"And how are you getting them to the limo?" Blair pressed.

"Dorota," Charlotte shrugged.

"And how will you get them from the limo to your tea party?" Blair inquired.

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have an answer to give. She knew better than to assume that her father was going to go back and forth to transport her dolls. She was a spoiled princess, but she knew even her father had limits.

"Six dolls," Charlotte countered suddenly.

"Four," Blair replied.

"Seven," Charlotte stated.

"Three."

"Eight," Charlotte stated.

"That's not how you negotiate, Princess," Chuck laughed as his daughter's attempted negotiation tactics.

"Nine," Charlotte replied.

"Five," Chuck held firm.

"Ten," Charlotte stated.

"Five," Chuck repeated in his non-negotiating voice. It was the voice he'd perfected during his years as Bass CEO and put the fear into all in the boardroom, yet the voice meant nothing to his daughter.

"Six," she started the negotiations all over again.

Chuck heard his wife begin to giggle. He tossed her a menacing glare her way before he quickly agreed to Charlotte's offer before her number went higher.

"You put the fear of god into businessmen for so many years, it makes sense that the only one to best you is your own flesh and blood," Blair snickered.

"She'll learn," Chuck replied.

"Or you will," Blair bit her lip again to hold back the laugh that was still threatening to escape.

"I got her down to six, didn't I," he growled, "She was up to ten."

"We started with five," Blair reminded him with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Tiny victories," Chuck shrugged as he was able to spoon the first bit of pears into his son's mouth.

Charlotte smiled triumphantly as she finished her breakfast. Without giving her mother a chance to finish her own breakfast, she pulled her into her bedroom to help her dress for the day.

"This is going to be an expensive day," Chuck told his son as he mopped up the pears that had dribbled down his chin.

* * *

"Charlotte wants to make an entrance," Blair announced as Chuck was waiting patiently by the elevator for his daughter as she carried three of the dolls that Charlotte had selected for her day with her father.

"Did you figure out which princess dress she was referring to?" Chuck inquired as he relieved Blair of the dolls.

"Yes," Blair giggled, "You'll see which one it is in a minute. She's still narrowing down which three other dolls she's bringing with. These three were her most obvious. Perhaps it's not so much that she's narrowing down her options, it's that she has to apologize to the other dolls for not taking them with."

"I called Alice's Tea Cup already and reserved a room for this little party," Chuck replied.

"Excellent foresight," Blair smiled.

Dorota came into the entryway moments later with the last three dolls that Charlotte had selected for the day.

"Is Charlotte almost ready?" Chuck inquired as Blair reached out to straighten his tie.

"Yes, Mister Chuck," Dorota nodded, "She want formal introduction."

"Oh really," Blair giggled.

"May I present Miss Charlotte Evelyn Waldorf-Bass," Dorota announced as she fought to contain her own laughter that threatened to bubble up.

Charlotte pranced into the room in her newest 'princess' dress, the one that Chuck had purchased at the Yankee's game a few days earlier. She did a slightly awkward three hundred and sixty degree turn to show off the pink feather boa that she'd added to the ensemble. She nearly tumbled over the end of the boa as it was entirely too long for her as she tripped on it.

"You look lovely, Charlotte," Chuck stated as she tossed the boa over her shoulder as it slid off mid twirl.

"Let's go, Daddy," Charlotte stated as she claimed the dolls from Dorota that she'd chosen to take along.

"After you, Princess," Chuck replied as he ushered her into the elevator.

"Bye Mommy, bye Dorota," Charlotte called out as the elevator doors began to close.

"Behave, Sweetheart," Blair called out just before the doors closed.

"Good luck, Mister Chuck," Dorota muttered after the doors had closed and Chuck could not hear her.

"She is such a handful," Blair sighed, "I wasn't that bad when I was growing up, was I?"

"No, Mrs. Blair," Dorota shook her head quickly.

"I was, wasn't I," Blair concluded as she hugged Dorota, "Oh my goodness, Dorota, I'm so sorry I put you through all of that."

Dorota didn't know what to do or say so she said nothing. She was relieved to hear Brice cry out, so Blair would focus her attention on her son.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Blair cooed as she lifted Brice out of his crib as she entered his bedroom. She started to panic as soon as she noticed the spot of blood on the bed sheets where Brice's head had been. A quick check of his left ear showed a tiny streak of blood. "Dorota, call Doctor Coffey, and get her to come over immediately," she called out to her faithful maid.

"Yes, Ms. Blair," Dorota nodded as she scurried out of the room to call the doctor.

"It's okay, Little Man," Blair vowed as she bounced him up and down, "You're going to be okay. Doctor Coffey is going to come look at you, but you have nothing to worry about."

Blair's agitation at seeing the blood did nothing to calm the poor infant down as she rocked him back and forth. If anything, he felt her tension, which made him cry that much harder. The doctor couldn't get there fast enough.

"I call Doctor Coffey," Dorota announced, "She be here soon. I call Mister Chuck?"

"Not yet," Blair shook her head, "Charlotte was so anxious for her day with her father. If we have to delay or cancel, she's going to throw the mother of all fits. We'll wait and see what Doctor Coffey says first. She did say that this could happen."

"Poor Brice," Dorota pouted as she caressed Brice's head.

"My sweet little boy," Blair cooed as she kissed his cheek, "I hate days like this. I hate when he gets sick and there isn't anything I can do."

"It never fun," Dorota agreed.

Brice began to settle down as Blair's frazzled nerves lessened. When Doctor Coffey arrived, he was nearly asleep.

"I hear poor Brice's ear ruptured," Doctor Coffey gave a sympathetic smile as she entered their home.

"I know you said that could happen and that if it did just continue with his treatments, but we both know my husband would demand you examine him," Blair explained.

"That's perfectly alright," Doctor Coffey assured her, "You know I'm always available for two of my favorite patients."

"I don't know what we'd do without you," Blair replied.

"Don't worry about that," she smiled as she opened her bag and pulled out her otoscope and shined the light into each of Brice's ears. "The good news is the infection in the one ear appears to be clearing up. The bad news is his other ear definitely ruptured. Unfortunately there isn't much that we can do at this point. Make sure that he finishes his antibiotics. Keep his ear clean and dry. In most cases, the eardrum will heal on its own. I'll want to see him in a month to check on his progress."

"So we just do nothing," Blair frowned, "Chuck's not going to like that."

"I know it's hard for Mister Bass to do nothing, but unfortunately that is all we can do in this case. If the ear doesn't heal itself, Brice could possibly need surgery to repair it, but we're a long ways away from crossing that bridge," Doctor Coffey explained.

"We're not telling Chuck that until we absolutely have to," Blair informed Doctor Coffey and Dorota who was standing just out of sight.

"Alright," Doctor Coffey nodded in agreement.

"Are there any concerns about hearing loss with this rupture?" Blair inquired.

"The end result is no different than if we'd put tubes in his ears," Doctor Coffey replied, "Mrs. Bass, I know this is unnerving, but I don't think there is any cause for concern at this point. If there was, you know that I would tell you."

"I just hate when he's sick," Blair stated as she kissed Brice's forehead.

"I know," Doctor Coffey gave her a sympathetic smile, "No parent likes seeing their babies sick. When I'm in your place, my heart wants to break every minute they aren't well."

* * *

"Now Daddy is on his way home," Blair told her son after receiving a call from Chuck that they were on their way back to the penthouse, "So I don't want you telling him about this surgery you might need. We are going to calmly explain your eardrum ruptured and reassure him that you're going to be just fine. We are not going to feed into his over-reactive nature. Is that understood?"

Brice just stared back at her with his father's chocolate eyes, which were starting to droop in exhaustion.

"It's naptime, isn't it," Blair smiled as she kissed his forehead and brought him into his bedroom to lay him down, "Sleep well, Little Man."

She stayed to watch him sleep for a few minutes before she heard the elevator chime the arrival of her husband and daughter. She went to greet them.

"Mommy, I broughted you teacake," Charlotte announced as she held out the tiny little cake as she rushed out of the elevator. There was the smallest of pieces missing.

"She tasted it to make sure that it was Mommy-worthy," Chuck explained as he tried to juggle all the dolls in his arms, along with the bag of old clothes for all the dolls as they'd undergone makeovers at Charlotte's favorite store. Only one of the dolls Charlotte had left with remained in her own hands, leaving the other five in Chuck's.

"Thank you, Princess," Blair chuckled as she accepted the cake and broke it in half, "How about you and I share it."

"Okay," Charlotte snatched her half out of her mother's arms without another thought and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Did you have fun with Daddy today?" Blair inquired.

"Yep," Charlotte nodded with her mouth full of cake.

"Chew, Sweetie," Blair advised her daughter as she picked her up into a hug.

"I'm bringing these into Charlotte's room," Chuck announced.

"Did you have fun at your tea party?" Blair asked her daughter as Charlotte's head came to rest against her shoulder. She could tell that Charlotte was overdue for her nap, "Did Daddy behave?"

Charlotte nodded into Blair's shoulder. The only time their daughter wasn't chatting incessantly was when she was tired and due for a nap.

"Daddy bought my dollies new dresses," Charlotte stated as she pointed out the new dress on the one doll she was holding.

"I see that," Blair smiled as she fingered the fabric, "It's a very pretty dress, Sweetheart."

"We saw ponies in the park," she added though Blair could tell she was going to conk out at any moment. "I ride pony."

"Was it a real pony or a carousel pony?" Blair inquired.

"Real pony," Charlotte stated, "She soft. She named Shelly. Daddy say I get pony when I older."

"Did he really?" Blair responded. She'd have to talk to her husband about that later. A horse was nearly the same thing as a penguin. He had to start being firm with her now, or she'd end up with her own zoo full of animals.

"Is it naptime for you too?" Blair inquired as she followed Chuck into Charlotte's bedroom. Chuck was pulling back Charlotte's comforter just as Blair lowered her onto the bed. "Sweet dreams, Princess." Charlotte was out like a light.

"I could use a nap myself," Chuck confessed as Blair pulled him out of their daughter's bedroom, "She is a bundle of energy."

"Before you drift off to nap land," Blair began with a nervous hitch to her voice. They'd discuss the pony later. "Doctor Coffey paid us a visit. Brice's ear drum ruptured."

"What? When?" Chuck inquired as he darted towards Brice's bedroom. As he peered into the crib he found that his son was sound asleep. He looked plenty peaceful.

"I noticed the blood just after you left," she confessed, "I know I probably should have called you, but this day was so important to Charlotte. Doctor Coffey assured me Brice is going to be just fine. The membrane will heal in time. We'll just have to be especially carefully with bath times to not get any water into his ears. We have plenty of practice with Charlotte and her ear tubes."

"Come here, Little Man," Chuck whispered as he picked Brice up out of the crib and cradled him in his arms.

"As soon as I calmed down, he stopped fussing," Blair added, "As bad as it sounds, the relief of the pressure was probably a good thing for him as far as alleviating his pain."

"What about hearing loss?" Chuck inquired as he swayed back and forth with Brice nestled tightly in his arms.

"Doctor Coffey assured me that wasn't a concern at this point," Blair replied, "The rupture does basically the same thing that the tube that was put in Charlotte's ear. I promise you, Chuck, he's going to be just fine. He's going to be that happy, healthy little boy that we both desperately want. Doctor Coffey said that if you had any questions or concerns that you should call her."

Chuck nodded as he continued to rock Brice. There was no denying that his calm temperament had returned. He'd been so agitated the past few days, squirming in the arms of whoever was holding him, even in sleep. Now he was perfectly still. His little eyelids were closed in a peaceful sleep. There was a gently rise and fall of his chest.

"He's a handsome little man, isn't he," Chuck proclaimed as he grasped his son's hand and wrapped it around one of his fingers.

"We did very well," Blair nodded as she kissed her husband's cheek. She paused for a moment before she added, "He's going to be fine, Chuck. I know what I'm asking when I ask that you not worry about him, but I'm still going to ask. Don't worry about him, at least not about this. We've gone through this with Charlotte, and she's just fine now…better than fine actually."

"I worry about their wellbeing every minute of every day," Chuck responded.

"Which makes you just like every other doting dad out there," she smiled, "And I love you all the more for it. You've turned into that amazing man that I always knew you could be."

"I learned from the best," he smiled back.

"He's going to be fine," Blair assured him yet again. She watched him nod as he appeared to let her words penetrate. "Lay him down. You said you needed a nap. We both know that your little princess is going to be up in an hour with her seemingly endless energy, and there is a pony in the future that I think we need to discuss."

"She told you about that," Chuck winced in reply, "That was supposed to be a daddy – daughter secret."

"Bass," she growled.

Brice was lowered back into his crib and left to continue his nap.

**TBC…**

**My trustee beta, always there when I need her. Thanks, Lori! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair asked her little boy as she felt his hand on her thigh. She'd laid him down on the blanket in the center of the room with a few of his toys to play with as she read her latest copy of Vogue. The noisemakers had been silenced a few minutes ago. She thought he'd tired himself out and had fallen asleep. Yet here he was with his hand on her leg, trying to pull himself to his feet. "Are you crawling, Brice?"

Brice released a giggle as Blair lifted him into his arms and hugged him, "You're getting so big."

"Hi, Mommy," Charlotte bounced into the room.

"What are you doing home?" Blair inquired, "I thought Daddy was taking you to Bass."

"I brought her back," Eugenia, Chuck's long time assistant, announced herself.

"Uh-oh," Blair looked to her daughter curiously. Eugenia's visit, though always welcomed, didn't appear to be for a simple reacquainting. She had a stern look on her face. "What did you do, Charlotte?"

"Nothing," Charlotte batted her lashes innocently as she swayed back and forth where she stood.

"That's not a nothing look," Blair eyed her sternly, "What did you do, Charlotte?"

"I play in Daddy's office," Charlotte responded, "I want to be just like Daddy."

"What did you do in Daddy's office?" Blair pressed.

"Nothing," Charlotte insisted.

"Charlotte," Blair prodded on. Eugenia wouldn't have brought her back for nothing. "Tell me what you did. Your punishment will be doubled if Aunt Eugenia has to tell me."

"I pulled papers out of Daddy's books," Charlotte confessed.

"How many of Daddy's books?" Blair inquired.

"I don't know," Charlotte shrugged.

"The entire bottom shelf," Eugenia chimed in. "She wanted to draw her daddy a few pictures at his desk while he was in his meeting. I gave her some paper and crayons and then returned to my desk to answer the phone. One phone call later, I went to check on her and all of Chuck's books on the bottom shelf were pulled off and she was pulling papers out of each one."

"Charlotte," Blair scolded her, "We don't pull pages out of books in this house. You know better than that."

Charlotte's eyes filled with crocodile tears.

"I'm not Daddy," Blair scolded her yet again for her attempted manipulation, "Those tears don't work on me. Go to your room and sit in your timeout chair. I will come get you when your timeout is over."

"No," Charlotte whined as she began bouncing up and down to demonstrate her displeasure.

"This isn't a debate. Go now," Blair commanded her, "And if you get out of that chair, you will be in even bigger trouble."

Charlotte stormed out of the room, making as much noise as she could as she went.

"I'm so sorry, Eugenia," Blair apologized as Brice reached out for his honorary aunt.

"The books weren't anything important," Eugenia assured her as she sat with Brice in her lap as he hugged her tight, "But I'm no better at scolding her than Chuck. I certainly don't want to encourage that type of behavior. Besides then I had the excuse to come visit you and this adorable little man. The pictures Chuck showed me earlier simply do not do him justice."

"He is pretty adorable," Blair pinched his chubby cheek.

"Chuck told me about the ear infections," Eugenia stated as she kissed one of his tiny ears.

"He's doing better now though," Blair replied as she caressed the top of Brice's head, "The drainage has stopped, and Doctor Coffey says that the infections are clearing up."

"Chuck's still worried though," Eugenia replied, "You can hear it in his voice even when he said that Brice is going to be just fine. Typical Bass."

"If he's not worrying, then he's not my husband," Blair laughed, "I love that man, but he's going to worry himself to death."

"I should get back to the office," Eugenia sighed, "I should make it appear as though I actually have a job to do.

"Do you miss having Chuck in the office on a daily basis?" Blair inquired as she reclaimed her son and walked Eugenia to the elevator.

"Everyone misses having Chuck in the office on a daily basis, especially me," Eugenia replied, "There are some that don't understand why he had to leave, why he couldn't have a family and run a company. Those people don't know Chuck. When you see these adorable children, those that know him best know how easy a decision it was for Chuck to give it all up."

"It wasn't easy," Blair shook her head, "And there are days when he's more conflicted than you might think."

"But he's not coming back any time soon," Eugenia added, "Nobody expects that."

"Maybe when the children are a little older," Blair offered an explanation, "Even though he's given his resignation, I don't see him staying away forever. Maybe when Brice is in school."

"Unless you have more children," Eugenia replied, "Is that something that's on the table?"

"Not anytime soon," Blair bounced Brice around on her hip, "We have our hands full with these two. Perhaps when Brice is out of diapers we'll have that discussion, until then, we'll keep practicing just in case."

"Rabbits," Eugenia shook her head at the mischievous twinkle in Blair's eyes, "You two are like rabbits."

"Oh, Eugenia, we love you," Blair chuckled as she hugged Chuck's assistant, "Chuck and I should have you and Cedric over for dinner some night soon to catch up. We don't see you nearly enough."

"That would be lovely," Eugenia smiled, "But I'd better get back before the board meeting wraps up. I'd hate for Chuck to assume that I kidnapped his daughter."

"We'll talk soon," Blair laughed as Eugenia stepped into the elevator. She coached Brice to wave his hand at her as the doors slid closed. Once she was alone with the children, she brought Brice to his bedroom before she went to check on Charlotte. She knew her daughter well enough to know that she wasn't sitting in the chair she was instructed to sit in.

"Charlotte Evelyn Waldorf-Bass, what did I tell you?" Blair scolded her daughter upon finding her sitting at her tea table holding her own tea party with a few of her favorite dolls.

"I'm sitting in a chair," Charlotte pointed out as she motioned towards where her backside was planted.

"You know exactly which chair I meant," Blair looked at her with a stern expression as she pointed to the seat set up in the corner of her daughter's room, "Now march over there and keep that little hiney in that seat until I tell you otherwise."

Charlotte gave her mother her best puppy dog expression.

Blair could see through her daughter's ruse, "That's not working with me, Charlotte. If you do naughty things, you will be punished. You know better than to rip paper out of Daddy's books because you did it behind Eugenia's back. Daddy and I love you very much, and we want to raise you to be the best-behaved young lady you can be. That is why we punish you when you are bad. It's not because we don't love you."

"Fine," Charlotte sulked towards the corner of the room as she plopped herself down in her chair.

Blair stood for a few minutes in the doorway to make sure that Charlotte stayed put.

* * *

"Eugenia says that you have an explanation as to why Charlotte was brought home," Chuck stated as he returned to his penthouse after a few hours at the office, "Is everything okay? Is she sick? She's not having ear infections like her brother, is she?"

"Everything is physically okay. She's not sick, and no she's not having ear infections," Blair assured him, "She's in her bedroom. Have her explain what she did."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" he gulped nervously.

"No," Blair shook her head, "You'll have to use your stern Daddy voice and ignore those puppy dog eyes."

Chuck groaned in response. He never looked forward to those moments he had to punish his little princess.

"Charlotte, why did Eugenia bring you home early?" Chuck inquired as he found Charlotte still sitting in her timeout chair, staring at the wall in front of her.

"I was naughty," Charlotte explained as she batted her lashes as her eyes filled with tears.

"What did you do, Princess?" he prodded her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she replied as she threw her arms around his neck.

"That's good, Princess, but what did you do that was naughty?" Chuck pressed.

"I took books off shelf and tore pages out of them," Charlotte replied.

"Why?" Chuck asked, mostly baffled not disappointed.

"I don't know," Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not an answer, Charlotte," Chuck prodded her.

"I don't know," Charlotte whined as she was off her chair and running towards her bed, burying herself under the pillows and covers to hide her face.

"Come here," Chuck pulled on her legs to uncover her.

"No," she moaned as she hung onto a pillow to hide her face even as her father sat her in his lap.

Chuck gently pried the pillow out of her hands, "You know what you did was wrong, don't you?"

"Yes," she nodded as she burrowed her head into his neck to avoid his gaze. As much as he hated having to discipline her, she hated having to see him upset with her.

"And you won't do it again, will you?" he shook his head from side to side.

"No," she mimicked his head shake.

"Sit in your chair for another ten minutes, and then your punishment can be over," he stated as he carried her back to her timeout chair and sat her in it. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Okay," she nodded, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," Chuck kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Blair inquired as Chuck ambled back into the room with his shoulders hunched over.

"She knows what she did was wrong, but she won't tell me why she did it," he sighed as he joined her on the sofa as she tossed her magazine aside, "Was Eugenia upset when she brought her home?"

"Eugenia is such a softie when it comes to our children," Blair laughed, "She brought Charlotte home so that I would discipline our daughter so she wouldn't have to."

"She's a smart woman," he chuckled as Blair brought her arms around his shoulders as she snuggled in close.

"I have some good news to cheer you up," Blair replied.

"I'll definitely take it," Chuck nodded as he leaned into her embrace. He loved these quiet moments where he could snuggle with his wife. Some days it was as satisfying as having sex.

"Brice started crawling today," she stated.

"He did?" Chuck smiled.

"Yep, I set him down on a blanket with a few of his noisiest toys thinking he'd wear himself out and take a nap. Those things rattled for a few minutes as I read my magazine. When they stopped, I thought he was out, but he surprised me by grabbing ahold of my leg. When I looked down he was on all fours," she replied.

"I can't wait to see it for myself," he stated.

"You can wake him from his nap if you'd like to see if he'll give you a demonstration," Blair offered, "If he sleeps much longer, he won't sleep tonight."

"After I dismiss Charlotte from her chair," he replied as he looked at his watch, "I gave her ten more minutes of punishment. She may not be able to tell time, but she'll rake me over the coals if I keep her there a second longer than absolutely necessary."

"You're probably right," Blair laughed, "She does take after me in that way, doesn't she?"

"Spitting image," he chuckled along with her.

"How's Bass?" she inquired as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Anything interesting happen at your board meeting?"

"Nothing too exciting," he shook his head, "They are still basking in the glow of the CB Fashions profitability. They're still patting me on the back for bringing your company into the fold, like it was a major coup. If they only knew how easy it was…the second time."

"I wasn't playing hardball that time," Blair laughed, "I was practically begging you to take my company."

"You don't regret that decision, do you?" he inquired as he ran his hand along her back, "You were pregnant and the hormones might have taken over."

"I don't regret it for a minute," Blair smiled confidently, "I get to spend my days with Brice, Charlotte and you. That's what I wanted. I get to witness these milestones in our children's lives."

"Glad to hear it," he replied as he gave her a leering stare, "Because I love having you home with us."

"Go get your daughter before you get any ideas of feeling me up," she smirked.

Chuck gave her a pathetic pout as he rose up from the sofa. He bent over and gave her a tantalizing kiss before he went to relieve his daughter of her punishment.

Charlotte burst into the room and jumped into her mother's lap.

"I love you, Mommy," Charlotte stated as she threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Princess," Blair replied as she eyed her daughter skeptically. As much as she loved to hear her daughter's proclamation, she recognized there was an ulterior motive. Her daughter's brain functioned too much like her own. At her age, Blair knew she'd had an ulterior motive, so her daughter must have one as well. "What do you want, Sweetheart?"

"Ice cream," Charlotte batted her eyelashes.

"No," Blair shook her head, "It's too close to dinner time. Maybe after dinner."

"No," Charlotte moaned, "I won't be hungry then."

"That's too bad, Peanut. No ice cream," Blair held firm.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," Charlotte began to chant.

"Do you want to go back to your timeout chair?" Blair countered.

"No," Charlotte moaned.

"Then no ice cream," Blair replied as she lifted Charlotte off her lap just as Chuck entered the room with Brice.

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?" Charlotte batted her lashes in his direction.

"What did Mommy say?" Chuck gave her a knowing look.

"She said yes," Charlotte replied without a second thought.

"Charlotte!" Blair exclaimed, "That's a lie, and you know it."

"What did Mommy say?" Chuck repeated.

"She said no," Charlotte frowned as her head fell forward in defeat.

"No ice cream," Chuck replied, "And no dessert at all for you tonight."

"But Daddy," she moaned.

"No," Chuck repeated as he bent over to press his finger to his daughter's lips when she was about to respond further. "One more word about it, and it's back to the timeout chair for you."

Charlotte knocked his hand away and stormed out of the room.

Chuck groaned in frustration as he returned to his seat with his wife as his son reached for Blair.

"She's getting to that fun age," Blair replied as she caressed Chuck's shoulder before she took Brice, "The terrible twos are in full swing."

The slamming of a door interrupted their conversation.

"I thought we'd have a few more years before we had to deal with meltdowns like this," he sighed, "This is teenager type behavior."

"Maybe for a boy," Blair chuckled, "For a girl, this is about the right age for the door slamming, playing one parent off the other, throwing epic tantrums, batting those lashes to get her way."

"I'm not ready for this," he confessed, "I'm not strong enough to resist her charms."

"I'll back you up," she assured him, "You don't have to resist her alone. I know every trick in her book because I wrote that book."

"What would I do without you?" he smiled as he caressed her thigh gently as she began making faces at Brice, drawing giggles from the infant.

"Buy Charlotte a penguin," Blair chuckled as she paused for a moment from her face contortions to respond.

"So true," Chuck sighed as he looked around, "And we just don't have the space for one here."

**TBC…**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this little adventure. One chapter left to wrap this all up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**You all were really light on the reviews for the last chapter. So many hits, so few reviews. Well I thought it was a cute chapter anyways. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter better.**

"Come, Brice," Charlotte urged her brother along as she crawled with him, guiding him in the direction she wanted him to go. Brice was slow as he was still learning the movements, but soon he was where she wanted him, in the closet. She quickly shut the door on him, leaving him trapped inside as she scurried back to her table where she'd been when her mother left the room.

"Charlotte, where is your brother?" Blair inquired as she came in a few moments later to find Charlotte coloring at her art table. She'd stepped out for only a few minutes to take a call from Serena.

"I don't know," Charlotte shrugged her shoulders as she continued with her coloring, pretending to be oblivious to the world around her as she was so engrossed in her work to notice her brother had gone missing.

"He couldn't have gotten far," Blair stated as she began looking around the corners of the furniture, her panic increasing with each corner she looked around. "Dorota!"

"Yes, Mrs. Blair," Dorota scurried into the room.

"Please tell me you took Brice into his bedroom to lay him down for his nap," Blair looked to her maid on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"No, Mrs. Blair. Brice was in here with you and Charlotte," Dorota looked to her long time employer in confusion.

"He's gone," Blair gasped, "I stepped out of the room to take a call from Serena. He was slowly crawling around. I was gone for two minutes. He shouldn't have been able to get that far. Oh my god, Dorota, what if someone took him?"

"Who take, Mrs. Blair?" Dorota inquired, "No one get in here without you say so. He probably hiding or taking nap. We find him."

Dorota and Blair began looking for him everywhere they could think of. The elevator chimed and Chuck strolled out to find pillows flying and furniture being moved every which way.

"Redecorating?" Chuck inquired.

"No, looking for your son," Blair stated, her voice frantic, her eyes full of tears, "He crawled away while I was talking to Serena. We can't find him."

"Where was he when you were talking to Serena?" Chuck asked, trying to be as calm as he could, even though he felt his heart leap at the thought his son could be gone.

"In the living room with Charlotte. She was coloring at her table. He was crawling around on the floor near her. I stepped out for just a minute. Chuck, he's gone," Blair broke down in tears.

"I'm sure he's here," Chuck assured, "We just have to outsmart him. You keep looking here. I'll go back to the living room…"

"Wait," Blair pressed her fingers to his lips as she suddenly heard a noise through the chaos Dorota was causing during her own frantic search, "Do you hear that?"

"That's Brice," Chuck heard the distinct cries of their son.

"It's coming from the living room," Blair followed the sound, "That's impossible. We checked everywhere."

"Shhh," Chuck pressed his fingers to her lips as they followed the sound.

Charlotte was no longer at her table coloring as they entered the living room. She'd suspiciously left the room.

"It's coming from the closet," Blair followed the sound, pressing her ear to the door as her son continued to cry in fear. She threw the door open. "Brice! Oh thank god!" She quickly scooped him up and brought him to her chest, holding him tight as he continued to wail. "It's okay, Sweetheart. Mommy's here. You're safe."

"Was this door open when you left the room?" Chuck inquired as he looked towards the door to try and figure the situation out. Brice couldn't have locked himself in the closet.

"I don't remember," Blair replied as she continued to caress Brice's head to soothe him. He was still crying his lungs out.

"I open it to get table out for Charlotte," Dorota added as she motioned towards the vacated art table.

"Charlotte," Blair gasped as the pieces began to fall into place, "She wouldn't lock her brother in the closet, would she? She loves her little brother."

"So did Serena," Chuck replied, "Didn't stop her from hiding Eric on many occasions. It could also explain all the other outbursts she's been having lately."

"No," Blair shook her head as she refused to believe that her little girl could do something like that to her brother.

"Blair, there is no other explanation," Chuck replied.

"The wind blew the door shut," Blair offered.

"The wind," Chuck lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"The air conditioner then," Blair replied.

"Blair," Chuck stepped towards her, one hand caressing her shoulder as the other rubbed his son's back. Brice was settling down, but still clearly upset as tears trickled down his cubby cheeks, "You would have heard the door slam shut if the wind, air conditioner or heater blew the door shut. We have to face facts. Brice was shut up in the closet. His sister was in here when it happened. She's not in here now. She shut him up in the closet and is now hiding herself to avoid getting in trouble."

"No," Blair still refused to face the truth, even though she knew it was the only logical explanation.

"Come on," Chuck guided Blair towards their daughter's bedroom. They found her having another of her tea parties, but this one appeared to be hastily put together as all the place settings weren't laid out as precise as they normally were. "Charlotte, did you lock Brice in the closet in the living room?"

"Yes, I did," Charlotte replied as she poured one of her dolls a fictional cup of tea.

"Why would you do that to your brother, Princess?" Blair inquired as she knelt next to her daughter with her son still in her arms, still with tears running down his cheeks, "Look at him Charlotte. He was so scared when we found him. You heard me when I couldn't find him. You heard how scared I was that someone took him. How could you do that to me?"

"You love Brice more than me," Charlotte snapped.

"What!" Blair and Chuck exclaimed in surprise.

"You love Brice more than me," Charlotte repeated.

"That is not true," Chuck knelt down.

"It is too," Charlotte challenged him.

"It is not," Chuck responded calmly. He was not going to get sucked into a childish debate with his daughter, "We love you and Brice the same."

"You always holding him, feeding him, hugging him," Charlotte replied.

"He's a baby, Sweetheart," Blair spoke up, "We have to do that. When you were a baby, we did the same for you."

"You cancel Daddy Day with me," Charlotte glared at her father.

"Rescheduled," Chuck corrected her, "I took you out the next day I could. Brice had an ear infection. If you had the ear infection when Brice and I were supposed to spend the day together, I would have cancelled those plans to take you to the doctor."

"No, you wouldn't," Charlotte snapped back at him.

"Yes, I would," Chuck took her hand and guided her eyes to his, "You and Brice are equally important to me, Princess."

There were a few minutes of silence as Charlotte and Chuck stared each other down as Charlotte tried to read her father.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Charlotte's eyes began to tear as she realized her father was telling the truth.

"Don't apologize to me, Charlotte. Brice is the one that you scared with that little stunt of yours. He could have been seriously hurt in that closet. There are many things in there that his little hands should not find," Chuck responded.

"I'm sorry, Brice," Charlotte put her head down as she apologized to him.

"Nope, that doesn't work in this house, Princess," Chuck lifted her chin, "We look each other in the eyes when we apologize."

Charlotte maneuvered around her father and mother so that she could look Brice in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Brice," Charlotte stated as she patted his head and then leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Good, now go sit in your timeout chair," Chuck motioned his daughter into the corner of the room.

"But Daddy," Charlotte replied, "I say sorry to Brice."

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough," Chuck replied, "And it's a hard lesson to learn, but it's one that you'll hopefully learn and never forget. Now go sit."

Charlotte moped towards the corner and plopped herself down in her chair.

"I'm going to lay him down for his nap," Blair whispered.

"I'm going to sit myself in that corner with her," Chuck responded softly as he followed Blair out of Charlotte's bedroom, "It should never have come to this."

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Blair replied, "That's how she was feeling. That doesn't mean that what she was feeling was true."

"I know," he nodded, "But maybe if I paid more attention to her…"

"Then you'd be at her side twenty-four hours a day for the rest of her life. That's not realistic. You are a good father, Chuck. This outburst does not change that. This is what children do. This is a phase she's going through. We'll figure it out," she assured him.

Chuck gave her a solemn nod in response.

"I love you, Chuck," Blair smiled, "And I love what a good father you are."

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed her lips softly.

"Go sit," Blair urged him back to Charlotte's room, "We both know you're going back in there anyways."

Chuck nodded as he returned to Charlotte's bedroom, taking a seat on the floor behind Charlotte's chair, staring at the same wall that his daughter was. His daughter was oblivious to his presence. Soon she started humming something off key as she fidgeting in her chair. Chuck couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up. Charlotte's head snapped around in surprise upon hearing the noise.

"Turn back around, Princess," Chuck instructed her, "Your punishment is not over."

"Hi, Daddy," Charlotte whispered as she glanced over her shoulder, peaking through the slots of the chair after a few minutes of silence to see that he was still sitting on the floor behind her.

Chuck motioned for her to turn around again while bringing his hand to his lips to tell her to remain quiet. She obeyed for a few minutes more. Then she tried to be stealthy as she slipped from her chair, somehow thinking that her father would not see her.

"Charlotte, back in that chair," Chuck told her as she slipped herself into his lap.

"I love you, Daddy," she gave him her best puppy dog look. Chuck could feel himself melting. When she began pecking at his cheek with her lips, he was done for.

"Okay, punishment is over," Chuck caved, "But you know what you did was wrong, don't you?"

"Yes," she nodded as she paused for a moment from her kiss parade.

"And you won't do that to your brother ever again, right?"

"Yes," she nodded as she paused again.

"And you know that I love you as much as I love Brice, right?"

"Yes," she nodded as she hugged him tight, "I'm your princess."

"You'll always be my princess," Chuck stated as he wrapped her up tight in his arms as he stood up, "No matter how many other princesses and princes that your mother and I may have, you will always be my princess."

"You be my daddy," she hugged him tight.

"Always," Chuck nodded as he kissed her cheek. Her head came to rest against his shoulder as he found his wife and son on the sofa in the living room. Brice was napping against her shoulder. Blair didn't seem the least bit surprised that Chuck canceled Charlotte's punishment early. She leaned into Chuck's embrace as she watched Charlotte drift off. It was naptime for their little girl as well.

"I love my life," he told her as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair in a rhythmic pattern.

"I love our life too," she smiled as her head came to rest against his other shoulder, "You know we're going to have to deal with this a little more often now."

"Two sleeping children?" Chuck inquired.

"Sibling rivalries," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "This is only the beginning."

**The End.**


End file.
